Déchainement
by Ariane 57
Summary: Traduction avec autorisation de l'auteur, Avcodalove.  Il n'existe pas une installation sur n'importe quelle planète qui peut contenir le Prince du Feu et la plus Grande Maîtresse de la Terre au Monde. Avatar /Stargate SG1 xover


**Déchaînement****.**

_Note de la traductrice :_ comme vous l'avez deviné, je me suis lancé dans une traduction. Quand j'ai lu cette fic, j'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur. La fic étant en Anglais, je me suis dit que je pourrais la faire partager aux Français qui n'arrivent pas à lire toute une fic en Anglais.  
>J'ai fait de mon mieux pour traduire le plus fidèlement possible cette fic. Tous ceux qui ont déjà tenté des traductions savent combien il est difficile de rendre justice à une fic quand elle est traduite. La plupart du temps les jeux de mots ne peuvent pas l'être, malheureusement.<p>

L'œuvre originale appartient à Avocadolove, qui m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire son histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je tacherais de les lui faire passer. ^^

Voilà, à partir de maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une traduction. Je tiens à remercier encore une fois ma beta reader, Yuumi pour avoir relu et corrigé ma traduction. Encore merci miss ! ^^

_Notes de l'auteur :_ c'est un petit one-shot basé sur une invitation de Arinye de Live Journal. Cette histoire se passe pendant la saison 2 de Stargate et la saison 3 d'Avatar (après que Zuko ait rejoint le GAang). Egalement, ça n'a pas été béta lu.

**OoOoOo**

Zuko se réveilla au son du chant stridents des petits oiseaux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il supposait avoir entendu au départ un gazouillis sonore, fort et agaçant, mais a un rythme anormalement constant.

BeeBeep… BeeBeep… BeeBeep…

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et ils enregistrèrent une sorte de roche grise et lisse au-dessus de lui. Son lit était moelleux, et différent des tapis des nomades de l'air qui remplis de morceaux de pailles grossières s'enfonçaient habituellement dans son dos et le démangeaient au beau milieu de la nuit.

Qu'est-ce que… Ce n'était pas ses couvertures… Où… ?

Il leva la main pour dégager une mèche de cheveux de son œil valide et il se figea. Un espèce de tube avait été fixé sur le dos de sa main, pendant de son poignet. Instinctivement, il se saisit l'objet et l'arracha, une aiguille logée sous sa peau s'enleva.

Zuko fit un bond en arrière, tombant de son lit. Il essaya de se mettre debout mais chancela, atteint par une sensation de vertige soudain. II ne put que saisir le cadre en métal dur du lit et sentit alors le monde entier s'incliner et tournoyer – le plafond gris délavé et pâle et un étrange tissu bleu était accroché en guise de mur.

Mais maintenant il était en colère, et plus qu'effrayé. Un feu intérieur s'épanouissait avec une force sauvage et des marques de suie apparaissaient là où il avait saisi le cadre du lit. Son feu intérieur ne laissa que des cendres de la langueur étrange qui pesait dans son esprit, et lentement, la rotation du monde se stabilisa une fois de plus et se remit au point.

Il aperçut une ombre olivâtre et familière à travers le tissu bleu. Zuko essaya de se lever à nouveau et trouva ses jambes plus stables cette fois. Il repoussa l'épais tissu bleu séparant les deux lits. Et là, reposant paisiblement, comme si elle était endormie se tenait Toph.

Et au-dessus de sa tête, la source des bips.

Le regard hagard de Zuko se posa sur la chose – il n'y avait aucun mot dans son vocabulaire pour la décrire rien pour la comparer par rapport à ses seize années de voyage dans le monde, grâce à la guerre technologique de la Nation du Feu pour les sèches terres agricoles des paysans du Royaume de la Terre. La chose la plus proche à laquelle il pouvait penser était une ligne mouvante magique, comme si elle était sur une sorte de défilement à plat, mais dans un genre qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas de moniteur cardiaque dans son propre monde.

Il détourna son regard de la machine et revient sur la fille. Elle avait elle aussi un tube ancré à son poignet. Il l'arracha tout de suite, ainsi que les étranges coussins blancs attachés à son cou et à ses bras.

Au-dessus de sa tête, la volute magique et plate faite de pointes et de creux plongea dans une fine ligne verte et commença à crier. Zuko voulut l'exploser mais il lui dit seulement de se taire (ça l'ignora) et se pencha pour secouer l'épaule de la petite Maîtresse de la Terre.

« Toph… Toph, réveille-toi. Toph ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de sa part, mis à part une légère grimace et un gémissement. Ses yeux restèrent clos.

Soudain, peut-être appelée par le couinement du moniteur, l'un des murs en tissus fût soulevé et Zuko se trouva devant une femme.

Elle était petite, avec des cheveux châtains clairs, coupé comme ceux d'un homme. Son expression passa de la surprise à l'effarement en un instant et elle avança vers la jeune fille avec quelque chose de métallique dans les mains.

Zuko réagit instinctivement, lançant une main et une vague de flammes. Il y avait peu de force derrière cette attaque, elle était destinée à surprendre plutôt qu'à blesser de toute façon. La femme cria et tomba, et les rideaux bleus autour d'eux prirent feu. Zuko se tourna, prenant Toph dans ses bras et courut vers la porte.

Il se retourna une fois pour voir la femme – elle était un peu roussie mais presque pas brulée – frapper un bouton rond près du mur.

**OoOoOo**

Le Colonel O'Neil était entrain d'essayer d'apprendre à Teal'c les subtilités du football de bureau. Il avait plié une feuille de papier de brouillon encore et encore en un triangle épais, et essayait maintenant de signaler au Jaffa à travers une série de regard irrités et de gestes secrets de lier ses pouces ensemble pour les poteaux de but.

Teal'c li avait simplement adressé un haussement de sourcil.

Au-dessus d'eux, le major Carter bourdonnait au sujet de leur dernière mission sur : PX quelque chose … quelque chose... O'Neil faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais des bribes de conversation s'infiltraient dans son esprit malgré lui.

« - avons atterri dans ce qui ne peut être décrit que comme une zone de guerre, Général » disait Carter « rien sur le MALP n'indiquait de villages voisins, bien moins que ce que nous avons traversés. »

« Le combat a dû commencer juste avant qu'on arrive » Ajouta Daniel, ajustant le bord de ses lunettes.

Le général Hammond hocha la tête et baissa les yeux vers l'épais rapport. Il se considérait lui-même comme un homme simple, et comme tel se concentra sur l'équipement de la mission principale. « Des armes ? »

Carter fronça les sourcils. «Le monde semble être à l'âge préindustriel. Il y avait des catapultes et du feu. Mais aucun lance-flamme que j'ai pu voir. -»

« C'était chaotique. » Ajouta Daniel « J'aurais juré avoir vu un zeppelin à un moment mais le portail semblait être au milieu du terrain entre les deux armées opposées. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'on pouvait faire mis à part se baisser pour se couvrir. Jack a sonné la retraite et Teal'c a repéré les enfants. »

Le Jaffa à ce moment venait de saisir au vol la balle de foot volante du colonel O'Neil. Il se tourna calmement vers le général Hammond. « Il y avait une grande série d'explosions à proximité. Les deux enfants semblaient être inconscients. »

« Quel est leur état actuel ? »

Carter regarda Daniel avant de prendre la parole. «Nous les avons laissés au Docteur Frasier. Je ne soupçonne pas d'intervention des Goa'uld, je n'ai pas vu de zat ou d'armes explosives. Cela ressemble à une escarmouche locale, mais peut-être que c'est quelque chose qui dure depuis un certain temps. Le garçon (et sa main se leva vers la moitié gauche de son visage) a une large cicatrice. Peut-être une vielle brûlure. La petite fille ne portait même pas de chaussures. Il est possible qu'ils aient tentés d'échapper aux combats et qu'ils aient été rattrapés. »

Tout le monde sursauta de surprise quand les alarmes commencèrent à hurler. O'Neill fut le premier hors de son siège, peut-être par pur soulagement d'avoir ce débriefing interrompu.

La salle de contrôle, à quelque pas de là, était déjà bourdonnante d'activité. Le major Davis, maniant un nombre impressionnant de voyants clignotants et de boutons, se retourna lorsque SG1 et le Général Hammond entrèrent.  
>« Nous avons une alerte de sécurité venant de l'infirmerie, monsieur ! Les deux patients sont manquants. »<p>

« Monsieur ! » Carter se tourna vers Hammond d'urgence « Ce ne sont que des enfants. Ils pourraient être… »

Elle fût interrompue par une exclamation poussée par un aviateur à proximité qui était entrain de contrôler les caméras de surveillance. «Trouvés ! Niveau 15, couloir A. »

Aussitôt, son petit écran devient l'objet de toute l'attention des officiers. Ils se pressaient autour de lui, surveillant l'image de sécurité en noir et blanc. Bien entendu, le garçon balafré et la fille recroquevillée dans ses bras, couraient dans le champ de la caméra. Trois gardes fatigués se tenaient debout face à la caméra, leurs armes braquées vers les enfants. La caméra de sécurité n'avait pas d'alimentation audio, mais tout le monde pouvait voir la bouche du capitaine bouger, sommant le garçon de se rendre.

Le garçon était dos à la caméra, et l'image était granuleuse, floue et les détails difficiles à déchiffrer. L'instant d'après le garçon avait brandi avec son bras libre, comme s'il repoussait avec violence l'air. Un éclair de ce qui pourrait être décrit que comme le feu fusa lumineux et incandescent, aveuglant la caméra pendant quelques précieuses secondes. Lorsque l'image se réajusta, les gardes luttaient pour rester debout – l'un était entrain de frapper son propre bras pour éteindre les flammes.

Et les enfants étaient partis.

« Je crois qu'on vient de trouver les cracheurs de feu. » Commenta O'Neill.

**OoOoO**

Avec Toph serrée fermement dans ses bras, Zuko courait, longeant un couloir difforme après un autre, son esprit prit dans un tourbillon de pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Toph et lui avaient fini dans les prisons du Royaume de la Terre. C'est ce que l'étrange uniforme vert des gardes lui avait appris, et il pouvait que sentir la chaleur de la lumière d'Agni comme si elle venait de très, très loin.

Des souterrains.

Les torches carrées apposées aux murs tous les mètres étaient étranges elles aussi. Elles ne contenaient aucune flamme ni aucune chaleur seulement des lumières de différentes couleurs du blanc qui aurait dû être brûlant quand il l'avait touché, au rouge froid qui bipait et hurlait.

Il entendait plus de cris derrière lui, plus de gardes appelant aux renforts. Il y avait une porte droit devant et Zuko l'enfonça une fois, puis une seconde fois pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et la referma derrière lui.

Toph commençait à remuer, marmonner, grimacer contre sa poitrine. Il la déposa soigneusement dans un coin sombre et alluma une sorte de flamme dans sa propre paume pour avoir un peu lumière. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, bien sûr, mais elle clignait quand même des yeux ; sa tête dodelinant pendant qu'elle cherchait à s'extraire du brouillard de la sédation.

« Tout doux… Tout doux, » Dit Zuko, et sa petite main s'agrippa à son poignet, provoquant de puissants ecchymoses. Il essaya de ne pas grimacer. « Je pense qu'ils nous ont donné des somnifères. »

L'autre main de Toph effleura le sol. « Où… ? » croassa-t-elle.

« Je pense que nous sommes dans les prisons du Royaume de la Terre. Je ne sais pas où sont Aang et les autres. »

D'avantage de cris leur firent écho depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Il semblait que les gardes savaient qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, mais qu'ils hésitaient à rentrer et les attraper. Zuko jeta un coup d'œil par-dessous et tira un mince jet de flamme dans le petit espace entre le bas de la porte et le sol. Il voulait donner à Toph autant de temps que possible pour se réveiller.

Mais elle était déjà entrain de lutter pour se lever se battant contre les effets du sédatif tout comme lui l'avait fait. Elle secoua la tête, prit quelques courtes inspirations et lorsqu'elle reparla sa voix était claire presque normale. « On est dans une montagne. » dit-elle, lâchant le poignet de Zuko et plaçant ses deux paumes sur le mur « On est vraiment, vraiment profond… Wow. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a beaucoup de gars qui viennent par ici. » Pourtant elle ne semblait pas effrayée. Elle esquissa un sourire. « T'as dû les rendre _vraiment_ fous. »

« J'ai mis le feu à quelques petites choses le long du chemin, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Comment tu te sens ? »

En réponse, Toph se redressa et avant qu'il n'ait put renchérir elle défonça la porte avec ses poings. Celle-ci explosa, sortant de ses gonds, assommant au moins six hommes dans son sillage. « Allez ! » Toph a crié en courant en avant, piétinant les hommes gisants et gémissants à terre. Zuko courut après elle.

Les prochaines minutes furent un pur chaos.

La montagne entière semblait être une ruche pour les gardiens de prison aux étranges uniformes verts. Il semblait ne pas y avoir de Maître parmi eux, et pourtant ils avaient des armes étranges et exotiques qui crachaient des morceaux de métal et aimaient crier d'une petite boite noire à une autre.

Mais ils n'étaient pas de taille face au Prince du Feu et la plus grande Maitresse de la Terre au Monde.

Toph était clairement dans son élément, faisant s'effondrer derrière leur passage les couloirs sculptés dans cette étrange pierre pâles, de sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas être suivis, envoyant des portes de métal voler en guise de boucliers contre les armes qui crachaient du métal. Toph s'en amusait presque, souriant à la fois comme une folle et une artiste maîtrisant la Terre alors qu'elle créait des fissures piégées et qu'elle plongeait trois hommes à la fois dans des sables mouvants là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir.

Zuko allait de l'avant déterminé à s'échapper, comme il le faisait avec chaque objectifs de sa vie ce qui signifiait qu'il se servait du feu avec promptitude, agressivité et furie. Plus d'un peloton d'hommes dût se replier afin éviter un tourbillon de feu qui précédait les deux enfants pendant qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs.

Mais les gardes continuaient à arriver. Et même aussi rapides et expérimentés qu'ils étaient, les deux Maîtres ne pouvaient pas tout esquiver.

L'explosion vint de la droite, un tir de zat, bien qu'il soit impossible pour Toph ou Zuko de le savoir.

Zuko l'aperçu du côté de son mauvais œil, et pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un tir de feu. Il se retourna dans l'intention de le contrer avec un mouvement qu'il avait appris de la Danse des Dragons, et il réussit partiellement.

Mais quand le reste de l'explosion bleue et blanche toucha sa peau ce fut comme si ses nerfs étaient brûlés à vif par le feu. Il chuta, désarticulé, criant à travers ses dents serrées et ses muscles tétanisés.

« Sparky (1) ! »Toph se retourna et enfonça son épaule dans le mur le plus proche. Le métal lui-même céda et se scinda ensuite comme du papier de soie fin sous ses mains. Ensuite se tournant et elle projeta les deux murs de bétons de chaque côté pour les protéger. Toph attrapa Zuko par le col et l'entraina à travers le trou.

Le métal se scella derrière elle.

**OoOoO**

Le général Hammond enrageait. « Comment DIABLE deux enfants peuvent-ils être entrain de détruire ma base comme ça ? »

Il y eut un bref silence, avant que Jack O'Neill ne prenne la parole, de manière prévisible « ça ressemble à du Kung-fu magique, monsieur. »

Carter le gratifia d'un regard « Clairement, c'est une technologie qui est inconnue. Ils pourraient avoir une sorte de… d'implants nano que nous n'avions jamais vu. Monsieur, utiliser la force brute ne fera rien de bien. »

« Ce sont des ennemis, Major ! » le téléphone sonna et Hammond décrocha. Il écouta un moment avant de raccrocher. « Le garçon a été touché par un tir de zat, mais maintenant ils sont dans les murs et les conduits d'aérations. Sous-section huit. »

« Monsieur, » dit Carter « ça va les amener directement dans la salle d'embarquement. »

**OoOoO**

Zuko récupéra le contrôle de ses bras et de ses jambes après environ une minute. Une très, très longue minute du point de vue de Toph.

Il s'assit, haletant et dit simplement « Eh bien, ça fait mal. Vraiment. »

Les mains de Toph étaient encore pressées contre le mur à proximité, son front plissé. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était voyait. « Ils sont tous ligués là-bas. Stupides moutons-poules. Ils sont trop nombreux pour les combattre. »

« Y a-t-il une autre issue ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « C'est un long, long chemin vers le sommet… Mais il y a une espèce de lieu protégé. » Ses doigts étaient légèrement courbés alors qu'elle cherchait à voir. « C'est grand, et ouvert et pas trop loin d'ici. Peut-être qu'on peut trouver quelque chose dont on a besoin. »

Zuko ferma les poings puis les ouvrit à nouveau, testant ses réflexes. Il hocha la tête. « C'est parti. »

La pièce était comme une large caverne. Zuko leva la tête, mais ne vit pas de soleil ou de ciel juste davantage de roche creuse en guise de plafond. Il semblait impossible qu'ils soient aussi profond que Toph le disait, et qu'il existe ce genre d'ouverture, mais il faisait confiance aux sens de la jeune fille.

C'était vide, et il lui fit discrètement signe de le suivre (alors même qu'il se souvenait, avec du retard, qu'elle ne le verrait pas) pendant qu'il sortait du trou de Toph dans le mur. Ils se faufilèrent au milieu de la caverne. Zuko considéra d'étranges machines et figurines tordues dans toutes sortes de formes méconnaissables. Seule la Nation du Feu était capable de travailler le métal de cette façon, pour autant qu'il le sache.

Mais tous les gardes qu'ils avaient rencontrés portaient des toges vertes tachetées, et leurs yeux étaient trop arrondis, leurs visages trop typiques de la Nation de la Terre. Il n'avait pas vu un seul Maître de la Terre parmi eux. Ou un Maître du Feu d'ailleurs.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. » dit Zuko, s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce afin d'inspecter les autour. Au fond, pourvu d'une rampe d'accès au premier plan se trouvait un large anneau en pierre dans lequel étaient gravé des caractères inconnus. « Où sont les autres prisonniers ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » Il désigna l'anneau de pierre.

Toph haussa les épaules. Mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, la pièce fut soudain illuminée par la lumière de dix Agni – les étranges torches froides et carrées étaient s'inondèrent de vie à la fois. Zuko était aveuglé, bloquant de sa main les reflets lumineux.

Toph n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Elle recula calmement vers le mur le plus proche : instantanément tous les panneaux en métal et les rivets vinrent à la vie, s'enveloppant autour d'elle comme un cocon de métal. Elle sauta en avant, le métal broyant et crissant autour d'elle tandis que deux portes de chaque côté de la salle coulissaient et qu'encore plus de gardes en vert entraient, les tenant en joue de leurs étranges armes.

Zuko s'accroupit, une paume dirigée vers chacun des groupes de gardes. Toph s'affaissa, prête à cogner quelques têtes et à se battre librement…

…Alors que les enfants étaient sur le point de frapper, et de débattre leur dernière chance de liberté, une voix forte les interrompit du côté.

« HEY ! QUE DIABLE PENSEZ-VOUS FAIRE? »

**OoOoO**

Plus tard, Daniel ne saura pas dire si c'était le ton fort et indigné de la voix de Jack qui a rompu la tension dans la pièce, ou si c'était la façon dont ses bras battaient l'air alors qu'il marchait droit entre les hommes militaires et les deux enfants destructeurs. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez être entrain de faire ? » Jack cria encore, cette fois directement vers le garçon –ou le Lance-flamme comme il fut surnommé. « On vous a sauvé la vie, et vous nous remerciez en détruisant pratiquement notre base ? »

Le visage du Lance-flammes se chiffonna, comme s'il avait gouté quelque chose de désagréable, et il se tourna vers la puissante petite fille. Elle ne le regarda pas, mais en un simple mouvement le casque de métal qui couvrait entièrement son visage et son crâne glissa et heurta le sol dans un fracas métallique.

Il semblait que c'était la réponse que le Lance-flammes attendait. Il ne baissa pas ses paumes, mais il regarda vers Jack et parla.

Jack se tourna vers Daniel « Euh, quoi ? »

« C'est presque comme du Mandarin. » réfléchit Daniel. « Mais les racines ressemblent à du ''Bueyo'', une ancienne forme de Coréen. Voyez si vous pouvez le faire parler à nouveau. »

Il n'y en avait pas besoin. La fille prit à son tour la parole, serrant les poings. Quoi que cela puisse être, cela sonna à une menace. Le sol sous leurs pieds trembla dangereusement.

O'Neill regarda à jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui. Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Pourquoi ne leur dites vous pas que nous venons en paix ? »

« Jack, je ne suis pas sûr de me faire comprendre … »

« Faites le tout simplement, Daniel. »

Le linguiste soupira, et se tourna vers les enfants. Si près il pouvait voir que les yeux du garçon – son bon œil du moins – était d'un jaune perçant. La fille ne semblait pas regarder vers lui du tout, mais plutôt au-delà de lui. Daniel s'en tint à un : « Nous ne voulons pas vous faire de mal. »

Le garçon grogna et parla encore, fendant l'air d'une trainée de fumée qui s'échappait de sa main. Ses mots étaient rapides, et furieux, mais cette fois Daniel était sûr qu'il avait compris quelques-unes des phrases-clés. Sa spécialité n'était pas les langues asiatiques, mais ce langage ressemblait à de l'ancien Coréen. « Je crois qu'il dit qu'il n'est pas effrayé par nous, et qu'il demande à savoir où sont ses amis. »

Le garçon reprit la parole alors que Daniel finissait tout juste de traduire, apparemment trop impatient pour attendre. Cette fois, la signification était claire.

« Il veut savoir de quel côté nous sommes. »

« Nous ne sommes pas du côté de quiconque. Demandez-leur comment ils … » Jack remua ses doigts dans les airs « font leurs choses. »

Cette fois c'est la fille qui parla, et Daniel sentit un mal de tête s'installer entre ses yeux. « Il n'y a pas de traduction littérale. Elle parle d'un pouvoir divin du Monde et des Flammes… Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. »

« Est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous montrer comment ils font ça ? »

Mais le garçon secoua la tête et parla à nouveau.

« Il veut savoir si nous sommes du côté de l'Avatar, bien que je ne sache pas de quel Avatar il fait allusion, peut-être une idole ? Jack, il utilise un pronom royal pour se désigner lui-même. »

Le Colonel ne s'en souciait pas. « Nous sommes du côté où personne ne sera blessé, » dit-il, rencontrant les yeux du garçon lance-flamme, et laissa Daniel faire la traduction maladroite. « Ecoutez, nous pouvons vous aidez si vous nous le permettez. »

**OoOoO**

Il était difficile pour Toph et Zuko de comprendre ce que l'homme leur disait, il babillait leur langue comme un bébé. Mais l'intention était claire, et Zuko ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la sincérité dans les yeux de l'homme… Et il apprécia le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà été tués.

Quant à Toph, elle sentait leurs pouls et leurs respirations. Quoi ce qu'ils disaient, c'était la vérité.

« Est-ce qu'on peut les croire ? » Demanda Toph, bien qu'elle connaisse la réponse.

Zuko décontracta sa posture. Les yeux toujours rivés sur Jack O'Neill, il claqua son poing dans sa paume verticale et s'inclina légèrement. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix. »

Fin.

(1) NdlA : Sparky vient de spark qui signifie étincelle en Anglais. Il s'agit ici d'un surnom, je vous laisse le plaisir de vous faire votre propre traduction. ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ^^


End file.
